This invention relates to an alignment device and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a boresight alignment verification device for measuring boresight error between a reference line of sight, a vehicle sighting system and a weapon sighting system on aircraft and military vehicles.
With the addition of sophisticated sighting systems and weapon systems on military aircraft and vehicles, the problem of quick boresight alignment verification between a sighting system and a weapon system has not been solved. In order to verify these systems in a field environment, a test system is required that not only has appropriate quick boresight verification capability but is designed so that a semi-skilled operator can use the sighting device without misaligning the vehicle's subsystems, the boresighting instrument or both. Prior attempts to accomplish this type of testing were based on standard survey type telescopes and reticle target systems that require highly skilled personnel hours to verify the vehicle's subsystems boresight. The subject invention eliminates the above-mentioned problems and provides unique features and advantages that will be discussed herein.